


i hope we’re together when we’re older

by sapphicjune



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: #tj is a sad boi, I love him, Kinda, M/M, Still, THIS IS RELATABLE, Wow, and doesn’t wanna be at his dads house, and he is my coping mechanism tbh, and it’s cute, and these ones suck, haha - Freeform, he just really misses his bf, how do you tag, i miss andi mack, letterfic, lowercase intended, nobody reads tags, oh yeah this is a letter fic, okay i’ll stop now, sadboi!tj, slightly self deprecating thoughts, so he writes cyrus a letter, tj has big thoughts, tj is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicjune/pseuds/sapphicjune
Summary: tj kippen is at his dads house, half a country away from his boyfriend. and has some thoughts.ortj writes a letter to cyrus while at his dads houseorme venting though my emotional support character
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	i hope we’re together when we’re older

**Author's Note:**

> it doesn’t say so IN tjs letter, because i’m sure he doesn’t want to think about it. but tj is at his dads house here (about a year after his parents officially split up) i would say he’s about 17 (which makes cyrus 16)

i hope we’ll still be together when we’re older 

i would say forever, and god i wish i could, but with the way everything else in my life has worked out. 

i’m not so sure anymore 

because some days i feel like you might get tired of me, i got tired of me a long time ago. 

but maybe i still hope you won’t. of course i do, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.

and, trust me, i wanted to just tell you these things out loud. but my mind can get a little busy sometimes and i overthink things until my only option is to write my boyfriend a sappy letter about how i want us to be together forever. 

i don’t know 

actually 

i know some things 

i know that i love you, so much, so damn much. 

and i know that i will always love you. i know, cliché (whitney houston who?)

but i want you to know that sappy-ass statement is true, very true. 

i will love you even if everything is telling me it’s wrong

i will love you even if one day it feels like the opposite 

i will love you for all of the hope that you’ve given me, all of the days that i almost did things i would regret now. i think if it were anyone else that loved me then i would have been screwed. 

sometimes i wonder why you did, why you do love me.

and i know, it comes down to simple human emotion. 

but really, muffin, why me?

i know if i were saying this to your face you’d tell me i deserve it, that i’m a good person, that it couldn’t be anyone else. because that’s what you do, you make me feel wanted. 

and i know that it’s true, because of course i deserve it, almost everyone deserves love. 

but i can’t help but think that i don’t sometimes. 

i don’t know 

i hope we’re together when we’re older 

i hope we don’t end up like my parents 

or yours 

because we’re really not them 

my minds been really playing with me lately 

and i’m sorry if this is too much 

but i love you 

so much that those words don’t even really work anymore. 

i think you know, though. i hope you do. 

please stay with me when we’re older 

from tj, you’re absolute mess of a boyfriend. i miss you, i wish i were with you.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! i know i’m not the best writer but this was a good thing for me lol. if someone actually likes this i could make it into a series of them writing letters to each other when they’re not together. we’ll see


End file.
